Wired and wireless networks are becoming a significant method for distributing media files and other information to end users. It is now possible to distribute music, video, games, and other multi-media information to computers, thin-clients, cell phones, and virtually any network capable device within a wireless or wired network.
Streaming of data files or “streaming media” refers to technology that delivers sequential content at a rate sufficient to present the media to a user at the originally anticipated playback speed without significant interruption. Streamed data may be stored in device memory until the data is played back and then the streamed data can be subsequently deleted. In most streaming systems, the user is able to start accessing the requested content without waiting for the entire media file to be completely transferred over the host network.
However, the audio/video quality that can be received for a streaming presentation can be constrained by the available bandwidth and latency of the network connection. The constrained bandwidth and latency may cause congestion of the streaming content, slowing down the reception of the requested content. Also, a network failure may prevent the reception of the streaming content. These deficiencies may impact the effectiveness of streaming as it delivers content on demand from previously recorded broadcasts or content from live broadcasts.
In particular, the streaming deficiencies may impact home automation networks. A home automation network connects electronic devices that control lighting, monitor appliances, provide high quality entertainment, Internet connections, and supply a multitude of functions for a home. In these home automation networks, media files can be streamed from a central controller to client devices or streams can be sent between devices. In situations where a stream is sent to multiple clients within a single building, the system can substantially synchronize the output of the media streams to avoid any noticeable delays that may be heard when the audio or video files are played simultaneously across multiple rooms.